Giving Thanks
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: Grissom and Sara celebrate Thanksgiving, and each other.


Title: Giving Thanks

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: M

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: Through current season 7

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, nor do I profit from their usage.Just having a little fun.

Note: Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Sorry.

Gil Grissom sat alone in his office perusing the holiday leave requests on his desk. Thanksgiving was only a couple weeks away and he needed to decide who got the night off. Catherine wanted to spend it with Lindsey, Nick wanted to go home to Texas, and Warrick needed to spend quality time with the in-laws. He put Sara and himself down for working since neither had family to visit, then added Greg since he hadn't asked off. He decided to give all three of his guys the night off and check to see if anyone from days or swing wanted to pick up an extra shift. He closed the schedule book and thought about the impending holiday. Thanksgiving… Well, he certainly had a lot to be thankful for this year. He knew he needed to do something special for Sara. He needed to show her how much he loves her, how much he regrets the times he hurt her, and how grateful he is for second…third…or more chances.

A Longfellow quote popped into his head as he considered things.

"Look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy future, without fear."

He decided Longfellow was right. He wouldn't waste anymore time regretting the past. He would start looking forward, to his future with Sara.

He caught her in the hall as he was going to give out assignments.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey yourself," she grinned back.

"I wanted you to know that we'll both be working Thanksgiving, but we'll both have the night before off. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied. "I didn't have any plans."

He glanced around the hall and finding it empty said, "Well you have plans for our night off now, so don't schedule anything else."

"What plans do I have?" She asked quietly.

"Secret," he said with a wink as he walked into the break room.

She raised her eyebrow as she stared after him for a second, then dutifully followed him in to get her assignment. He let everyone know about the holiday schedule, handed out cases and headed back to his office. He had a lot of work ahead of him to plan something unforgettable for Sara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home that evening, Sara began her inquest into the situation.

"So…are we _going_ somewhere for Thanksgiving?" She probed.

"I'm not at liberty to say," he replied cryptically.

"I have ways of making you talk." She teased as she slid her arms around him.

"Not this time," he said with a laugh. "This is a secret I'm definitely keeping to myself."

"We'll see…" she breathed as she began kissing his neck softly.

"Mmmm," he hummed as she trailed her tongue up his neck to his ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth. She ran her tongue around the pinna of his ear and left a sloppy, wet trail back down his neck.

"That is…so not fair." He jokingly complained.

"All's fair…" she said as she untucked his shirt and ran her fingernails up his back. She smiled against his neck as she felt the shivers run up and down his spine. She brought her hands around to his buttons and slowly began to remove his shirt, kissing each new inch of skin she revealed. As she undid the last button she kneeled in front of him and began to unbuckle his belt. His arousal was evident; his breathing ragged as she unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper. "Now what were you about to tell me?"

"Evil…" He choked out.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she purred.

He gasped, "Sara!"

"I'll be in the bedroom when you remember what you were going to say." She rose to her feet; threw a sultry look over her shoulder and walked away.

He stared disbelievingly after her for a few moments, then shucked off the rest of his clothes and followed her. By the time he got there, Sara lay completely nude on top of the covers of their bed. Candles subtly lit the room. He smiled, a twinkle in his eye, as he soaked in the beauty that was his best friend and lover.

"You're truly stunning Sara…" he said reverently, "…and I'd like nothing more in the world right now than to make love with you in the candlelight." He crossed to her, kneeled on the bed at her feet and began kissing her mile long legs. "But…I…am …not…going…to…tell…you…my…secret." Each pause was punctuated by a kiss that traveled higher, ending at the apex between her legs.

"Get up here…" she growled, "… I don't care about your stupid secret anymore." She pulled him up for a scorching kiss.

He briefly congratulated himself on not falling prey to her considerable feminine charms, but then just as quickly lost himself in the woman he loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The days flew by, with Grissom finalizing plans and putting on finishing touches. For her part, Sara had not brought up the issue again. He figured she was intrigued, but knew how much surprising her meant to him. He hoped she ultimately considered it worth the wait.

As their last shift before Thanksgiving wound down, Grissom glanced up from his desk to see Sara leaning in his doorway. He smiled broadly, knowing the anticipation was killing her.

"Finishing up?" She questioned.

"Almost done. Why don't you head home? Everything's done around here," he suggested.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," she muttered.

He winked at her and as she turned to walk out he thought, 'Here we go!' He got up and left immediately after her, maintaining enough distance so that she didn't see him, but staying close enough to ensure he would arrive home just after her.

As Sara pushed the townhouse door open, the outside light illuminated the floor of the entryway and she saw something scattered at her feet. She glanced around and her mouth fell open at the multitude of different colored rose petals leading up the stairs.

She smiled openly as she followed the trail and failed to notice Grissom creep in the door just as she turned into the bedroom. She paused in the doorway and gaped in amazement at the scene before her. There were at least six dozen roses in vases around the room, loose petals on every imaginable surface and flickering candles interspersed throughout it all. It was unbelievable. Not that Grissom wasn't a romantic, but his gestures were usually more restrained and intimate. Like getting her a veggie burger when he knew she hadn't had time to stop for lunch. No. She had no doubt he loved her, he showed her in numerous little ways each day. But this… this was the stuff of romance novels and chick flicks. She sensed him an instant before she felt his arms slip around her from behind.

"Gil… it's breathtaking. How did you do this?" She turned in his arms and kissed him tenderly.

"Not telling. That would take away from the mystique. All you need to know is that this is just the beginning of a day I hope you'll never forget."

"Well, you're off to a pretty fantastic start I can tell you that! No one has ever done anything like this for me." She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Since it's our Thanksgiving celebration, I wanted to make sure you understand how thankful I am for your love Sara. 'I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for that part of me you bring out.' " He quoted to her.

"Elizabeth Barrett Browning," she whispered, "one of my very favorites."

"That's how I feel Sara. I like who I am when I'm with you, who I'm becoming because of you. I love you so much… I owe you so much."

No more words were needed as they came together in a perfect celebration of their love and gratitude for each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara awoke to kisses on her neck and a whispered, "Time to get up sleepy head," in her ear.

She smiled groggily and asked, "Why?"

"Because I have breakfast for you _and_ you have an appointment in about an hour and a half," he answered.

"Appointment for what?" She asked squinting at him in mock suspicion.

"First things first, dear. Breakfast is served." He stated, placing a tray over her lap. It contained enough Belgian waffles, coffee, orange juice and fresh fruit for them to share.

"It looks wonderful. Thank you." They ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging flirty glances until they were completely full.

"That was great! Especially the waffles," she complimented.

Grissom picked up the tray. "I'm glad you liked them, honey. Now get your butt in the shower or you're going to be late."

"I don't suppose there's any point in asking, but I'm going to anyway. Where am I going, Gil?"

"You'll see. Now get in the shower!" He insisted.

When Sara finished bathing, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to wear, so she decided to torture Grissom a little. She found him in the kitchen, his back to her.

"What attire is appropriate for my appointment?" She asked slyly.

"Oh, anything…" He trailed off as he turned around to find a completely nude Sara standing in the middle of the living room, " Dear God, Sara…" He sputtered, "Try to remember I'm an old man!"

"My ass!" She exclaimed. "I can barely keep up with you most days. So is this a little too casual then?"

He smirked and raised his eyebrows as she retreated to their room to dress.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled up in front of the Bellagio Sara asked, "My appointment is at a hotel?"

"Yep. Have a good time. I'll meet you later." He leaned over to kiss her but she put her hand on his chest and held him at bay.

"What? Where am I going? How will I know when, or where, to meet you?" She asked, her frustration becoming evident.

"Trust me. It's all arranged. You'll be taken care of Sara. Here she is now." He pointed to a well dressed young woman approaching the car. "Have fun, honey. I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too, but I'm starting to worry about your sanity." She said as she opened the car door.

"Sara Sidle? Emily Ray." The woman said as she offered her hand.

Sara shook her hand firmly. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I can tell you some things. Your husband has set up appointments for you to have a manicure, pedicure, haircut, and a meeting with me…your personal shopper." She smiled at Sara's disbelief.

"Okay. He's not my husband, but… what? He set up all those things for me?" She asked in awe.

"Yes. You may not be married, but he certainly does love you. Don't let him get away! Oh and he wanted me specifically to tell you that all equipment has been specially sterilized and will be opened in front of you. That seemed a little odd to me Ms. Sidle, I'll be honest."

Laughing Sara replied, "We're both crime scene investigators, and I have a thing about cleanliness…especially in hotels. Too many crime scenes in hotel rooms I guess. And please call me Sara."

"Okay Sara, I'm Emily then. And suddenly it all makes perfect sense. Occupational hazard, huh?" She said laughing too.

Emily led Sara personally through her spa package, making sure she had anything her heart desired. "Time for some real fun," Emily said as she led Sara into the shops off the casino.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking for, Emily?"

"My instructions are to find you a dress for dinner and dancing tonight. He wants you to feel as beautiful as he _always_ thinks you are. And he said money is no object. Some guy you've got there Sara."

"Yes, he is. I'm a very lucky woman. Alright then, let's find this dress." Sara said as she began her search.

After trying on several, she stepped out of the changing room wearing a stunning red cocktail dress.

"The search is over!" Emily declared.

"Wow," Sara agreed. "I can't believe that's really me in the mirror."

The dress was short sleeved, off the shoulder and hit Sara mid-thigh, showing off her long, trim legs. They finished off the ensemble with some understated jewelry and insanely expensive stilettos. She studied herself in the mirror. She had never felt so pampered and beautiful in her life. She couldn't believe all the trouble and considerable expense to which he had gone, just for her. She was indeed a lucky woman.

"Okay Sara, it's time for us to go. You have somewhere much better to be." Emily led her back through the casino, towards the hotel's five star restaurant. Neither woman missed the numerous approving looks that were directed Sara's way. And instead of making her feel uncomfortable, as she thought it would, she felt powerful and confident. As they approached the restaurant, Sara spied Grissom waiting just outside. He wore his tuxedo and she had never seen him look more attractive. There is something about a man in a tux that invariably makes women swoon. But this wasn't just any man. This was the man of her dreams, the man of her yesterdays and hopefully, the man of her tomorrows. He looked up just then and caught her eye. She gave him her very best smile and he stared back open mouthed.

"You're absolutely stunning, Sara." Grissom remarked, unable to tear his eyes away.

Impossibly her smile widened further. "You look pretty hot yourself," she said kissing him tenderly.

"Well I'll leave you two to the rest of your evening then. Enjoy the remainder of your time here at the Bellagio. Very nice to meet you Sara, Dr. Grissom." Emily shook each of their hands in turn.

"Thanks for everything." They answered in unison, then looked at each other and laughed as Emily walked away.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yes I did. That was by far the most generous and romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, Gil. How can I ever thank you?" She purred as she snuggled into his arms.

"I'm sure we'll think of something later, but right now we have reservations for two." Grissom offered her his arm and escorted her into the restaurant. He had pulled out all the stops at dinner as well: roses on the table, a string trio to serenade Sara during dessert, and his complete attention during the entire meal. They talked about many things, none of them work. They had an ease about them, but there was no mistaking the heat that passed between them either. They exuded comfort _and_ passion, a combination not easily attained, and even more rarely…sustained.

"Are you ready for some dancing?" Grissom asked as they exited the restaurant.

"Seriously?" She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course."

"How could I pass up the chance to be held tightly in your arms while you're wearing your tux? It's not like that opportunity comes along every day. I feel like a bond girl on the arm of 007. Now if you could only manage Sean Connery's accent, I could die a happy woman." She laughed as he took her hand. He led, she followed. And that was perfectly fine with her.

Sara didn't think much of it when they got to the bank of elevators. 'Who knows where they have dancing in here?' She thought. Besides Grissom had planned everything else out in detail. She figured he knew where he was going. But when they stopped outside a penthouse suite and he extracted a keycard from his pocket, she faltered.

"I thought we were going dancing," she said in obvious confusion.

"We are," he replied as he led her in. "It's a private party."

The suite's main room had a sitting area in front of a wall of windows, overlooking a spectacular indoor courtyard. There were flickering candles on all the surfaces ringing the open space and Grissom led Sara there. He picked up the remote that was laying on an end table and pointed it at the stereo. He took Sara into his arms as the first strains of music began to waft into the air.

"I'm not really much of a country music fan, but this song says everything I want you to hear." He looked deeply into the dark pools of her eyes and began to sing along to the song.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_.

His gaze never wavered as they glided around their makeshift dance floor. Sara could feel his sincerity in the deepest places of her soul and she could not imagine loving him more than she did at that very moment.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better._

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever._

He spun Sara around the floor and continued his serenade through the end of the song. He never took his eyes off her, even as he pulled the remote from his pocket and paused the disc.

"I know it's clichéd to say that that song says what I feel, but it really does. You amaze me, Sara. Your strength coupled with your compassion and ability to forgive; your single mindedness coupled with your varied interests and areas of knowledge; your stunning beauty coupled with your unparallel intellect. You are a study in paradoxes, Sara Sidle. One I could spend forever trying to decipher. Lao Tzu said, "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, loving someone deeply gives you courage." If that's true, then you need have no fear about the depth of my love," he said softly as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket.

Sara glanced from his eyes to his hand and could not control her mouth opening in surprise. 'Oh my God! Is that what I think it is? It can't be…can it?' A million thoughts raced through her head at warp speed. And then, as Grissom sank to one knee, all her thoughts screeched to a halt.

"I know you aren't a really big fan of marriage, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sara. I want you to be the last person I see before bed and the first person I see every morning. I want to hold you when you cry and take care of you when you're sick. I want to help you celebrate your joys and help you talk through your troubles. I just… don't ever want to be without you, Sara. I want you to know I'm yours forever. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box he held and the candlelight glinted off a magnificent platinum band inset with a continuous row of princess cut diamonds. He took the ring from its velvet bed and held it up to her. His eyes were full of love and hope, courage and fear. She held his future in her impending answer.

She gazed down into his cerulean blue eyes and felt overwhelming love for the man at her feet. She knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for him, including becoming his wife. She didn't have much faith in the institution of marriage, but she had all the faith in the world in the two of them.

"Yes, Gil…yes," she whispered.

He leapt to his feet as fast as his fifty year old legs would take him, slipped the ring on her finger and enveloped her in a monstrous hug. They cried and kissed and laughed their way to the bedroom. He had put his heart on the line and risked everything. It was the most courageous thing he had ever even contemplated doing. She had rewarded him with his dreams and he could not be more thankful.

The End

The song is "Amazed" by Lonestar. No infringement intended, just love the song.


End file.
